Sentimiento de pertenencia
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Gon siente algo más que amistad por Killua. Pero cuando su amigo parece estar interesado en alguien más, se le viene el mundo encima ¿Cómo reaccionará al respecto?/ Shonen-ai.


Hunter X Hunter, es propiedad de Togashi-sensei.

Este fic, es la entrega para **MoonyCakey** del foro: **'Comunidad del Cazador'**

* * *

.

.

.

Al fin habían salido de Greed Island y tal como Ging lo previó, Gon resultó ser el ganador, bueno, él y Killua. Habían entrenado muy duro, se esforzaron mucho y también hicieron nuevos amigos. Cuando llegó el momento de separarse de Bisky, Gon sugirió ir de inmediato al encuentro con su padre, pero su amigo tenía otra idea en mente.

—¿Tomarnos unos días?— Preguntó el menor con inconformidad. No había dado todo de sí, para tener que esperar por unos días más.

—Sí, la verdad es que deseo darme un baño, tirarme en una cama suave y…— Hizo una pausa para gesticular una mueca placentera. —Comer unas cuantas cajas, del Señor Choco-robot.

Gon se llevó una mano a la cara, ¿era posible tal adicción a un dulce? —¿Cuántos días?— Preguntó, finalmente.

Killua sonrió. —No mucho, Gon. Unos tres días serán suficientes, si estás de acuerdo, claro.

¿Estar de acuerdo? Ni hablar. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a cumplir la petición de su amigo. Después de todo, Killua había sido un pilar fundamental para él todo este tiempo, y prefería mil veces ceder un poco, a correr el riesgo de que el albino se fuera y lo dejara por su cuenta. Aunque, muy en el fondo, Gon sabía que eso no sucedería, por muchos desacuerdos que pudieran llegar a tener.

—Tres días son perfectos, Killua— Dijo resignado, esbozando media sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro? No suenas convencido, para nada— Replicó su amigo, cruzándose de brazos.

—No, no lo estoy. En verdad, quiero ir ahora mismo a ver a Ging pero si necesitas esos días, ni modo.

Complacido, Killua corrió a la tienda más cercana, y compro cajas y cajas de su chocolate favorito. Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto, pensaría que esa provisión de dulces era para meses, pero tratándose del Zoldyck era cuestión de días, para que las devorara todas.

.

…••••…

.

—¡Qué bien se siente!— Exclamó Gon, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la mullida cama. —Tenías razón, Killua. Mi cuerpo agradeció ese baño caliente.

—No es por nada, pero Gon yo siempre estoy en lo correcto. El imprudente de este equipo, eres tú— Rio socarrón.

Pero poco y nada le duró la sonrisa en el rostro, el moreno le lanzó una almohada que dio de lleno en la cara. Comenzaron así, una 'guerra de cojines' que terminó con ambos niños simulando una pelea, dentro de la habitación. Hace bastante tiempo que no se divertían así, a solas. Últimamente siempre estaban acompañados de alguien más.

—Es increíble, lo mucho que hemos mejorado— Dijo de pronto, Killua mientras observaba, cómo sus brazos estaban mucho más marcados y torneados.

—Tienes razón, mira esto— Respondía Gon al tiempo que se quitaba la polera, y le mostraba su abdomen plano y tonificado. —Nada de esto, hubiese sido posible sin la ayuda de Bisky.

Killua elevó la mirada al techo. —Sí ¿Quién diría, que bajo esa apariencia tan frágil, se ocultaba tremendo poder? Es una gran técnica, aparentar ser sólo una niña bonita.

—¿Niña…Bonita?— Lo interrogó Gon, frunciendo el ceño, como si hubiese escuchado mal.

—Sí, bonita— Suspiró. —Aunque solo se trate, de una anciana fastidiosa— Y sintió un calofrío recorrer su espalda, cuando pensó que si la mujer lo hubiese oído, su rostro ya estaría deforme.

Gon se rasco la cabeza. —Nunca lo había pensado así.

El Zoldyck puso cara de frustración. —Eso es, porque aun no tienes _esa_ mentalidad— Dijo. —En fin, de todas formas, creo que fue provechoso el tiempo que pasamos con ella. Me pregunto en qué andará ahora. Hubiese sido genial, que se decidiera a acompañarnos ¿Te imaginas?— Y su rostro denotaba evidente entusiasmo.

—Creo que después de todo, sí te caía bien— Pero no recibió respuesta esta vez, el albino se había metido a la cama, durmiéndose al instante.

Gon se quedó pensativo, él también se había encariñado mucho con Bisky pero, hasta donde él tenía entendido, ella no era del total agrado de Killua. Bueno, Gon no conocía a muchas personas que fueran del total agrado de su amigo, ni siquiera Leorio lo era. Pero sin duda, le había impactado más, el hecho de que Killua la llamara 'niña bonita'. Él no era de usar esos términos.

Trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero no podía. Fijó sus ojos en Killua, quien dormía plácidamente. Unos cuantos mechones blancos le invadían el rostro y a Gon esa vista, se le hizo sencillamente adorable. Killua era a su modo adorable, al menos para él. Por eso se sentía raro, al pensar y recordar todos los halagos que le había echado a su maestra, durante la conversación anterior. De cierto modo, sentía al albino suyo, no de su propiedad, pero suyo. Ambos habían sido el primer amigo del otro, aunque a decir verdad, personalmente el moreno sentía que quería a Killua más que como su amigo. Por eso esa sensación extraña lo había invadido ¿serían celos? No, eso no iba con él. No era posible.

—¿Qué te sucede, Gon?— Preguntó el albino en medio de un bostezo, al ver que el menor no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Con las mejillas coloradas, Gon se precipitó a contestar. —No, no es nada, Killua.

Ya cien por ciento despierto, y con la luz encendida, Killua le dedicó una mirada suspicaz. —Como si pudieras mentir, anda suéltala.

Gon infló los cachetes, y suspiró fuerte. —Es solo que…Killua ¿Estás seguro, de que quieres venir conmigo?— Se atrevió a preguntar.

El Zoldyck estaba extrañado. —¿Y por qué lo dudas, Gon?

—No lo sé, es solo que…De pronto creí que, hubieses preferido seguir al lado de Bisky— Afirmó. —Además, si crees que es bonita…

Pero no pudo continuar, porque un estallido de risa de Killua lo hizo callar. —¿De eso se trataba? Gon ¿Acaso te pusiste celoso?

Avergonzado, el moreno asintió tímidamente. —Quizás, un poco.

—Sí que tienes un cerebro de nuez, Gon— Suspiró el albino. —Realmente me sorprende, lo ingenuo que puedes llegar a ser— Su amigo lo miraba sin entender mucho. —¿Qué acaso, no han sido suficientes todas las señales que te he dado?— Preguntó decepcionado.

—¿Señales? ¿De qué hablas?— De verdad, que no entendía muy bien.

—Rayos, olvidaba que eres un salvaje, Gon. Esas cosas no funcionan contigo— Dijo con hastío. —No me gusta Bisky, si eso es lo que te urge. Es asqueroso de solo pensarlo, la mujer es una anciana, podría ser mi madre— Y vio como, la mirada de Gon se iluminaba. —Además…Ya hay alguien que me gusta…

El moreno sintió su pulso acelerarse. —¿De verdad? ¿Y quién…

Killua no lo dejo terminar aquella pregunta, y se abalanzó hacia él con esa típica expresión felina. —Te lo diré, si te quitas nuevamente la polera para mí, Gon— Le susurró travieso.

Y ahí el menor obtuvo su respuesta, Killua era suyo y viceversa. No importaba quien se sumara en el camino, a fin de cuentas siempre serian ellos dos. Estaba sintiendo celos, por no haber sido capaz de sincerarse antes, pero estaba feliz de saber, que ese sentimiento de pertenencia era mutuo.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Nota de la autora_: Me cuesta una inmensidad, tomar a Gon. Lo admito, es demasiado puro e inocente para mi. Sólo espero que no me linchen y que el fic sea al menos, medianamente de su agrado. Estoy abierta a las críticas.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
